All I Need
by TenaciousDragoness
Summary: Kish: Kyle wakes up with a fever and Roxy calls Oliver to take care of him. No plot, just fluff. Please R&R.


**All I Need**

Waking up with a stuffy nose was simply unpleasant. Kyle groaned and sat up, looking at the clock. There was still plenty of time to get ready before his shift, but Kyle deemed it better to get out of bed at that moment. He didn't want to get too comfortable and doze off. Blackmailing had almost cost him his chance at becoming a doctor. So Kyle was trying his best to stay on his toes and walk a straight line. Being tardy would be a start in bad habit and Kyle didn't want to tarnish his reputation any more than he already did. His life was finally back on track and he didn't want to ruin that.

As he stood up, Kyle got a bit dizzy but just reasoned it as morning allergies. So he took a quick shower and that relaxed him, only serving as a momentary remedy. He still felt lousy when he got dressed, but he was still determined to get to work. About to leave, Roxy had stopped him.

"Good morning, good-looking." She greeted, As he turned to face her, she winced. "Kyle, baby, you look as pale as a sheet. You think you should really be working?"

Kyle sniffed. "Don't worry, Roxy, I'm…" He sneezed, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

Roxy came up to him and pulled him down a bit to feel his forehead. "You're burning up, ya hot tamale." She grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of his room. "Come on, get in bed." Roxy had ushered him into his pajamas and back under the covers, tucking him in as if he were her own child. After putting a wet towel on his forehead, she fondly ran a hand through his hair. "You need anything, all you have to do is call, ok, baby?"

"I'll do that, thanks." Kyle smiled, wanly.

"Aw, don't mention it." Roxy waved, exiting the room. Once she was at the main desk, she gave Oliver a call. It actually came in handy that she had retrieved the number so secretly from Kyle's cell phone. She grinned, knowing that it would at one point.

"Officer Fish," came his greeting.

"Hey there, bass, it's Roxy calling to file a report." She teased.

"What kind of report?" By the serious way he asked this, Oliver probably thought that Roxy was in trouble. Her deep, gruff voice over the phone made it hard to tell that she was just kidding around.

"Boyfriend emergency. Kyle's as sick as a dog." Roxy replied.

This is when Oliver practically had a panic attack. By emergency, he assumed that Kyle was in the hospital. "What? What happened? Is he all right?!" He asked, frantically.

"Relax, officer, he's not dying. He has a fever. I'd take care of him, but I have a hotel to run so do you think you could come over here? Love is the best medicine, after all."

"Oh…that's true…and I'm not on duty so I'll be right there. Thank you for calling."

"Anytime, trout. Later."

"Bye."

It didn't take long for Oliver to show up at the hotel. On the way there he had gotten medicine from the pharmacy for Kyle to take. As much as he tended to his patients, Kyle didn't really take care of himself. At night, Kyle usually stayed up at all hours in order to study the information in his medical books. He barely got any sleep because of his ardent dedication.

Using the spare key Kyle had given him, Oliver slowly opened the door so as not to startle his boyfriend. He saw that Kyle was sound asleep and tiptoed over to the bed. Oliver ran a hand over his boyfriend's sweaty face and frowned sadly. Usually Kyle slept so peacefully, but at that moment he looked pale and distressed. Gently, Oliver took the towel on his boyfriend's head, soaked it, and then wiped all the sweat off of his face as well as his neck.

Groaning, Kyle awoke, his eyes fluttering open. "Oliver…"He murmured, a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry to wake you up." Oliver apologized, guiltily.

"Don't be."

"So…how are you feeling?"

"A little better now that you're here, but you don't have to stay. I might get you sick."

"Do you think I care about that? Because I don't. If you got me sick, I wouldn't mind you taking care of me, doctor." They both offered a laugh as their hands intertwined. "But for now, looks like I'll be taking care of you." Meticulously, Oliver sat on the bed and took Kyle into his embrace. "Do you need anything?" Oliver asked, considerately.

"I already have all I need…right here." Kyle responded, cuddling into Oliver's chest.

Oliver's face softened as he held the man he loved the most closer to his heart.

* * *

**A/N: **I became a quick fan of this show by chance actually. I turned the TV on and it was on ABC. Nothing else was on so I decided to watch it. I really caught this show on a good day. It was the first time Kyle and Oliver made love. Damn, I sure got lucky! Anyway I love Kish so much and I hope you have enjoyed reading this. Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think.


End file.
